Macbeth: A Better Choice
by the-reborn-soul
Summary: Written for an English assignment. What would happen if Macbeth had had more of a spine and stood up to his wife that's how I see it, at least.


**[The scene: Macbeth and Lady Macbeth stand there, debating the killing of Duncan.**

_Macbeth_: If we should fail?

_Lady Macbeth_: O, never shall the sun that morrow see! Your face, my thane, is a book where men may read strange matters: ­­­­­­­­---to beguile the time, look like the time; bear welcome in your eye, your hand, your tongue; looking like the innocent flower, but be the serpent under't. He that's coming must be provided for; and you shall put this night's great work into my dispatch; which shall to all our nights and days to come give solely sovereign sway and masterdom.

**[Macbeth hesitates for a second.**

_Macbeth_:**[Aside **Did not the Weird Sisters prophecy of me "king that shalt be"? Shall I follow the council of those that do say "kill Duncan, kill your liege"? I cannot deny that I long for the crown from the deepest reaches of my heart. But will I betray my lord the king? He who has honored me beyond so many others? If I wait, will not the prophecy come about despite my inaction, as the others have? **[Pause** No, I shall not betray him which I serve. I shall not! **[Macbeth faces his wife, anger visible on his face and in his voice. **Silence this treacherous talk, thou serpent! I have sworn oath to serve the noble Duncan, and will hear no talk against him. Now, be gone! My liege calls!

**[Macbeth exists, leaving a flustered looking Lady Macbeth behind.**

**[Macbeth's dining hall. Duncan, his sons, and the thanes enter and seat themselves. Macbeth sits of Duncan's right, Malcolm on his left. Banquo sits next to Macbeth. Donalbain is the last to enter, a noticeable limp slowing him. Duncan raises his goblet for a toast.**

_Duncan_: Noble thanes! We have brought you together in celebration and honor of the multitudinous skills of our good captain Macbeth! By has hands has the rebellion been destroyed and the foul Norweyan armies driven back! He is indeed great! In recognition of his noble deeds, we have given him the lands and title of the foul traitor Cawdor!

**[The thanes cheer and all but Donalbain drain their glasses. Donalbain is glaring hatefully at Macbeth, his brother, and his father, though no one takes notice. Banquo leans over to speak to his friend as the feast begins.**

_Banquo_: Now, good Macbeth, you are thane of Glamis and Cawdor both. Dost thou not remember the third prophecy?

_Macbeth:_ Ay, I do, my dear Banquo. But Cawdor was granted with no action from me. Will not that last prophecy be fulfilled in kind?

_Banquo_: And what of my prophecy? Do you not fear for your line?

_Macbeth_: Good Banquo, you jest! Surely, should I become king, than your line shall have a throne as well? Perhaps, however, it shall not be of Scotland, but of another distant land. Did they not merely say "thou shalt get kings, though thou be none"? Never did they mention great Scotland as the land of your descendants.

_Banquo_: Right and true! Now, let us feast, for both know that we have had no good meal for many a day!

**[The pair laugh and begin to feast. Soon, Duncan bids Macbeth and the thanes goodnight. The crowd clears until only Macbeth is left.**

_Macbeth_: Even now have I doubts. Had I accepted the cursed scheming of my lady, what may have come to pass? Would I have truly ruled, left my throne to my sons forever and anon? Nay; as I think, I see that I would have been found out shortly. My thanks to the heavens that I have come to mine senses. But perhaps I shall walk for a while; I shall receive nothing but poison from my lady this night!

**[Macbeth climbs the castle walls and walks for a while in silence. Walking near the quarters of the King, he hears a scuffle. After passing a pair of guards, sleeping drunkenly on the floor, he rushes into the room, finding Donalbain wrestling with his aged father, attempting to slam a dagger into the old mans chest. Before Macbeth can pull Donalbain from his father, Donalbain succeeds. He stands, facing a shocked Macbeth.**

_Macbeth_: What hast thou done, traitorous rogue!

**[Donalbain does not reply. Instead, he leaps towards Macbeth, attempting to kill him in the same way he killed his father. Macbeth dodges the stab and attempts to wrestle the blade away from Donalbain. The pair wrestle for a moment, until Macbeth succeeds in knocking Donalbain unconscious. He stands, panting, then rushes outside and begins screaming as loudly as he can.**

_Macbeth_: Ring the alarm bell! Murder and treason! Banquo and Macduff! Malcolm! Awake! Shake off this downy sleep, death's counterfeit, and look on death itself! Up, up, and see the great doom's image! Banquo! Malcolm! As from your graves rise up, and walk like sprites to countenance this horror!

**[Enter Macduff, Lady Macbeth, and the thanes, sans Banquo**

_Macduff_: What has happened here? Why call you "murder and treason"?

_Macbeth_: Look upon it thyself! There lies noble Duncan, murdered by the hands of his son? But where his good Malcolm, and Banquo?

**[Enter Banquo**

_Banquo_: Here is Banquo; Malcolm, though, is beyond all reach. He too has fallen to this traitorous wretch. I have seen his body, laying upon his bed, slaughtered in his sleep.

**[Lady Macbeth, perhaps now realizing the horror of what she had suggests, faints. Banquo catches her before she falls.**

_Macbeth_: Friends, let us take time to gather ourselves. In one hour let us meet in the courtyard and discuss what shall become of Scotland.

**[The thanes nod and exit. Macbeth takes his wife from Banquo and exits.**

**[Courtyard. The thanes, now properly dressed, enter, all looking nervous. Macbeth, Banquo, and Macduff stand at the head of the group.**

_Macbeth_: Moot as it may be, I must wonder what caused Donalbain to perform this most hideous deed.

**[Banquo holds out several sheets of paper.**

_Banquo_: Look no further. Here; the snake kept a diary, where he recorded all his thoughts. Look here, **[he points at a page** he speaks of his plans. His purpose, as I read, was to slay both father and brother, and frame Macbeth for the dreadful deed. Had you not defeated him, he surely would be king.

_Macduff_: But therein lays the problem we must discourse upon. The noble family of Duncan hath been slain this night, or will be when justice be meted out unto Donalbain. Now, among us, we must call up a new king, lest great Scotland fall to anarchy.

**[The thanes begin to murmur amongst themselves. Banquo slowly begins to smile.[**

_Banquo_: Friends, is it not simple? Who has saved us from the traitors and enemies? Who has shattered all forces against us? And who has defeated and exposed the evil Donalbain? I shall tell you who should become king…Macbeth!

**[Macduff nods slowly, and the thanes, after a brief debate, begin to agree. Banquo, who has been holding the crown, places it upon Macbeth's brow[**

_Banquo_: The king is dead.

_Macduff_: Long live the king.

_Thanes_: Long live the king!

&&(($$)()

Well, this has gotten a lot of acclaim. Everyone I showed it to said "awesome". Tell me what you think please.


End file.
